We Don't Have to be Ordinary
by stirringofmysoul
Summary: When destiny is a thing of the past you never know what the future may hold… (Sparrow/Duchess)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If Duchess Swan didn't have bad luck she was certain she'd have no luck at all.

Destined (ie: cursed) to live her life as a swan with no Prince Charming in sight was a definite fairy fail. What good was being a Royal if you were going to end up with no Happily Ever After?

But Duchess would never speak these thoughts out loud. It had been instilled within her since Nursery Rhyme School to always be the best. Anything less was unacceptable. That meant extra hours in the ballet studio making sure each and every movement was perfect. It meant time spent in the library to ensure there wasn't a single mistake in her thronework. If she was to be the next Swan Queen then she was going to make sure she was the best Swan Queen there had ever been.

Everything had been going just as it should until the script was flipped on Ever After High's Graduation Day. A commotion interrupted the ceremony…all of the princesses, princes, sidekicks, and villains who were not content to let their futures be dictated rose up and fought against their predetermined fates. The Great War lasted for two years and in the end everyone in the land was able to write their own stories.

Duchess had never had a chance at a Happily Ever After before, but now the possibilities were endless. And as hexciting as it was…it was also overwhelming. She'd never had to think off script before and it was harder than it seemed.

A few former administrators from Ever After High realized the citizens of the land might need a little help transitioning to this new world and Ever After University and Career Center was founded.

Now Ginger Breadhouse could be a famous chef! Briar Beauty could stay awake! Raven Queen could be nice! And Duchess could be…

What could she be?

Everyone now had the chance to try their hand at new things or explore things that had always interested them but had forbidden under the old ways. Though Duchess was trained in ballet she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to do forever after.

Her counselor, Maid Marian, told her that there was no rush. She could take classes in a variety of areas. She could join different clubs and make new friends.

Duchess heeded her advice and did just that. She signed up for courses in astronomy, creative writing, and architecture. She became a member of the Enchanted Ever After Sorority (founded by Apple White and Briar Beauty, of course). And she befriended people she'd never much cared for before…like Sparrow Hood.

Okay, maybe she had cared for him before…they had been friends of…some sort. But this was different.

Several chapters of her high school journal were devoted to Daring Charming. His smile. His hair. His eyes. She had been crushing on him since forever after.

But he had always been out of her league and after the Great War she thought maybe she finally had a chance. But sometimes the more things changed the more they stayed the same. It didn't matter that titles were eradicated and people were free to do as they pleased…boys like Daring only went for girls like Apple. The End.

Enter Sparrow Hood.

He came in late the first day of astronomy, taking the last seat right next to Duchess. As (her ever after lasting bad) luck would have it the professor started class by announcing that whoever was sitting to your right was your partner for the semester. Suddenly her former life as a swan was starting to sound more appealing.

But much to Duchess' surprise Sparrow wasn't actually as irritating as she remembered. Okay, he had a cocky attitude (and he always seemed to whistling), but he had some good qualities as well. Sparrow was passionate about things (when he actually put his mind to it). He was funny…able to make her laugh despite the serious airs she always gave off. And he had a really cute habit of writing down bits of song inspiration on whatever he could find handy…a napkin, a leaf, his arm.

It began innocently enough. Sparrow kept nagging her to attend the open mic night where he and the Merry Men would be performing. Even though things were different in the land it was still taboo for someone like Duchess to be seen in some dive bar. Finally (just to get him to stop bugging her) she told him if he got an A on his midterm she'd be there in the front row cheering her heart out. She figured the chances of that happening were about as likely as Hopper Croakington being able to talk to Briar without turning into a frog.

She was wrong. When he waved the test paper right in front of her nose the big fat red A nearly jumped off the page.

The night of the show…it was like she was seeing Sparrow for the first time. Duchess knew he could scribble down lyrics and strum his guitar, but watching him come alive in front of the crowd was like nothing she had ever seen. Suddenly she realized why he fought so hard against his destiny. Sparrow was meant to shine.

Duchess left before the show ended. She knew she should stay and congratulate him, but she couldn't. Despite her best efforts to keep Sparrow at arm's length he had somehow wormed his way into her heart and she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

Duchess might not have been ready, but Sparrow was. He snuck into her dorm room that night (he was even better with locks than Blondie Locks) to ask her why she had run out of the bar. She thought about hedging around the subject…making up an excuse or something. But Sparrow was hexcellent at challenging her…forcing her to be honest with both him and herself.

And that's when Duchess Swan…the princess destined to have no prince…got her first kiss.

From there things escalated rather quickly. The two spent all their spare time together. Sometimes talking…other times their mouths were busy doing other things.

Duchess knew if Apple or any of the other girls found out she was seeing Sparrow she'd be done for. So when she told him they'd have to keep their relationship (is that what it was?) quiet for now Sparrow didn't make a fuss. It took a lot to ruffle his feathers.

The saying goes: old habits die hard. The saying was true. Even though Duchess no longer had a destiny to fulfill she still didn't want to let anyone down. She worked hard in all of her classes so her GPA wouldn't slip. She spent hours in the studio…dancing until her feet felt as if they were going to fall off. She made sure to fulfill all her social obligations with the grace that was expected of a princess. She had finally made friends with the Royal Elite and she wasn't about to lose that status.

It was the happiest Duchess had ever been in her whole life.

So, of course, it couldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No…you seriously…" Duchess murmured between brushes of Sparrow's pillowy lips against her own. "…seriously…"

"Seriously, seriously," Sparrow said in a teasing tone, drawing her closer to him with his strong arms. "You're always so serious, D."

As he gently pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth she was granted the chance to speak. "You seriously need to go before Lizzie gets back," she murmured, though she made no move to put any space between them.

Lizzie Hearts was her roommate and while Duchess was pretty sure the daughter of the Queen of Hearts knew something non-platonic was going on between her and Sparrow she was always in the midst of her own drama and never got too involved in Duchess' comings and goings.

"There's always plenty of warning before Hearts shows up," he pointed out.

He wasn't wrong…Lizzie was very loud, but she couldn't take any chances. "Fine," she relented. "Five more minutes."

"Oh, I can do a lot in five minutes," Sparrow said with a smile as his hand slowly slipped down her back and rested on the curve of her butt.

Duchess couldn't help but smile back as her lips found his again, her fingers slipping through his ginger hair. On the outside she was always perfectly coifed and put together. On the inside she was wound tighter then a drum. But when she was with Sparrow she felt alive. She was truly free. She was herself.

"Off with his head!" Lizzie cried out from the other side of the door.

Duchess groaned a little as Sparrow loosened his grip around her waist. "Guess you only get two minutes," she whispered.

"That girl seriously needs some help," Sparrow said as he sat up, tugging his shirt on. "And you need to invest in a single room next semester."

She leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve her own clothes. "Less talking, more dressing," Duchess said and tossed his jeans square into his chest. As she got up to her feet and reached for her skirt she felt his hand on her butt again. "Less touching, more dressing," she amended.

"So serious," he repeated with a chuckle.

When Lizzie burst into the room the two were sitting innocently next to each other pouring over their astronomy notes.

"How does anyone get anything done around here?!" Lizzie demanded, flinging her heart shaped purse across the room, nearly hitting Pirouette, Duchess' pet. The trumpeter swan honked in displeasure. "In Wonderland I'd have a card army to take care of menial tasks like taking hexams."

Sparrow hid a laugh behind his hand while a honk accidently escaped from Duchess' nose as Lizzie yelled, "Off with her head!" to Pirouette.

"I think I need to be at practice. See you later, D," Sparrow said, subconsciously protecting his head by putting his hand on his neck. "Your highness," he added, bowing towards Lizzie as he left the room.

"At least someone knows how things are supposed to be," Lizzie said with a nod of her head. She walked over to Pirouette's nest to retrieve her purse.

"Lizzie…things aren't how they were supposed to be. No one is a prince or princess anymore," Duchess reminded her. Sometimes she wasn't sure if her roommate was just 'too Wonderland' or really that dense.

"I know that!" the ebony haired girl huffed. "But here is not Wonderland. There has not changed!"

Here is not there…there is not here. Even when Lizzie wasn't speaking in Riddlish she was still hard to follow.

"As much as I'd love to stay and finish this…chat. I have a chapter meeting to get to," Duchess said. She gathered a notebook and pen off her desk and deposited them into her book bag.

Lizzie let out a small humph! "And you say I'm the one who isn't aware things are different," she replied.

Duchess narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked her.

"Apple White still holds all the power around here even though she's no longer destined to be Queen. You all still treat her like the Fairest of Them All," Lizzie pointed out.

While her roommate wasn't totally wrong she didn't have to rub Duchess' nose in it. She was probably just jealous she wasn't in the Enchanted Ever After Sorority. "Don't wait up," she said as she walked towards the door.

When Lizzie didn't respond Duchess peeked over her shoulder and saw her shuffling her deck of cards and blatantly ignoring her.

"Yay! You're here!" Apple White squealed. The daughter of Snow White always seemed so hexcited about everything. Duchess wondered if her mouth even knew how to frown.

"I'm not late, am I?" Duchess asked, as she leaned in to air kiss each of Apple's cheeks.

"Who's late?" Ashlynn Ella said as she walked in right behind Duchess. Cinderella's daughter looked down at her clothes. They were still fableous, not rags. "Nope…on time!" she said with a grin.

Apple giggled. "Come on…we're about to get started in the living room," she said, waving her hand to beckon them forward.

Duchess followed Apple and Ashlynn through the halls. No expensive had been spared when it came to decorating and furnishing the sorority house. It was all right out of Modern Castle Living. When Apple found out she was no longer destined to be Queen she did the next best thing and decided to study political science…that way she'd still get to be in charge. Her first step towards her goal of world domination began with becoming President of the Enchanted Ever After Sorority. And of course behind every great ruler is a great second in command…which is where Briar Beauty came in.

Membership into the sorority was very hexclusive. Each girl had to undergo a series of tests to prove her loyalty to the sisterhood. In the end twelve girls had made the cut. It had been one of the most hexciting days of Duchess' life when she received the red and gold envelope stating she had been accepted.

As the trio entered the living room Duchess smiled at Blondie, Holly O'Hair, Bunny Blanc, and the rest of her sisters. Never in forever after did she think she'd ever be included in such an elite group (well…she still wasn't sure how Bunny got in, but that was beside the point). It was such an honor.

Apple stood at the front of the room and tapped her little gavel on the dark oak podium. "I call this meeting of the Enchanted Ever After Sorority to order," she said in her usual sing song tone. "We have a lot to discuss today so let's get started."

It wasn't that Duchess wasn't interested in what Apple had to say…but the girl could be a little long winded. She found her thoughts drifting to things she needed to do that afternoon…a short story assignment for creative writing…picking up some snacks from the campus Castleteria…having her pointe shoes mended. When she ran out of items on her to do list a certain ginger haired boy entered the corner of her mind. She sighed inwardly. Why was it that she had finally found someone she liked (who liked her back) it still wasn't going to work out. It was like her life was destined to be a fairy fail no matter what.

Feather dusters!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the kind reviews. They meant a lot to me!_

Chapter Three

Duchess' thoughts were interrupted by Bunny nudging her in the side. She looked over at the white haired girl. Bunny pushed her notebook closer to Duchess so she could see what she had scribbled down.

 _Winter Carnival_ was scrawled across the page. Oh! The sorority must be planning some kind of event.

"Briar is taking volunteers for committees…I didn't want you to get stuck on clean up," Bunny whispered.

Hmm, perhaps Duchess had judged the Wonderlandian too harshly. She nodded her thanks and stuck her arm straight up in the air. "I can handle that," she said.

"Perfect!" Briar exclaimed and wrote Duchess' name down next to the word 'muse-ic'. "Melody would usually handle this for us, but she's going to be out of town the day of the carnival. I'm sure you'll come up with something fableous!"

Duchess smiled and carefully wrote down the date of the carnival in her notebook and added _muse-ic committee_. She would make sure the carnival was a page-ripper!

"And one last thing before we adjourn for snacks," Apple said. "As the fairest girls on this campus it's fairy important we attend this carnival with proper dates. So please think carefully before you ask your intended. All boys are subject to approval."

Duchess swallowed hard. It's not like she planned on asking Sparrow to go with her, but…that seemed kind of severe. None of the other girls protested so she didn't speak up. The last thing she wanted to do was ruffle any feathers.

Apple made her closing remarks and tapped her gavel on the podium, signaling the end of the meeting. All the girls started chatting at once. The carnival was sure to be the most hexcellent event of the school year!

Duchess wandered over to the snack table and picked up a cookie. She nibbled around the edges, but found she wasn't really hungry.

"Thank you so much for volunteering to take care of the muse-ic," Apple said, wrapping her arm around Duchess' shoulder and giving her a little squeeze. "I know you'll do a great job. I'm so happy you we let you into our little circle."

Duchess' chest welled up with pride. At Ever After High she had been somewhat of an outcast. She had Royal blood, but had never really fit in. But now she really was one of them. She smiled sweetly. "I won't let you down," she assured the president.

Apple giggled as she released her arm from around her and went off to find Briar. Feeling much better Duchess took a big bite of her cookie.

"So…any ideas for who you're going to book?" Blondie piped up from behind Duchess. "A cover band? A DJ? A rock band…"

Duchess did NOT like the way Blondie said the words 'rock band'. Why did she linger over all the letters, drawing them out like that? Considering Blondie was the biggest gossip on campus there was no way she was going to reveal anything to the golden haired beauty.

She turned around and shrugged. "I'm going to have to weigh my options and see what works best for the event," she replied.

"You're sure you don't have ANYONE in mind?" Blondie asked. "ANYONE at all?"

Duchess noticed the little red light on Blondie's MirrorPad was glowing. She was recording this?! Some sister she was.

"If you'll hexcuse me, Blondie. I have some errands to run," she said in reply. "Charm you later."

Duchess walked away leaving the intrepid reporter with no scoop.

Lizzie looked over at the door when Duchess came back to the room later that evening. "I did not wait up…I just happen to be up," she said by way of a greeting.

Duchess shrugged off her book bag and collapsed onto her bed. Between all her errands and the never ceasing stream of thoughts in her head she was exhausted. "Ugh, I still have to write my short story for class," she groaned.

"You'll do a good job. You always do," Lizzie replied, apparently over their earlier disagreement. "How was your meeting?"

Duchess rolled over onto her stomach so she could see her roommate. "Hexcellent," she replied. "We're hosting a winter carnival."

"Oh, that sounds wonderlandiful," Lizzie said with a dreamy smile, no doubt thinking of mad Wonderland carnivals of her youth.

"I'm in charge of muse-ic," Duchess told her proudly.

"Hmm," Lizzie said, pursing her lips together. "Speaking of…your Prince Charming left his hat behind earlier during his great escape." She nodded over to the foot of the bed where Sparrow's fedora was perched.

Duchess scrunched up her face. "He's not my Prince Charming," she replied.

"And charm blossom tea is best served cold," Lizzie said with a roll of her eyes.

The daughter of the Swan Queen decided to go back to being annoyed with her roommate. She rolled over onto her side and stared at her desk. She really needed to work on that assignment, but it would probably be best to hext Sparrow first…just so he didn't worry about his hat.

She retrieved her MirrorPhone from her bag and typed out the message: _Missing anything?_

A moment later his reply came through: _Just you…_ Along with a picture of a smiley face.

Duchess had to fight the urge to smile herself. She snapped a picture of his hat and sent it to him.

 _Ah, that's where I left it._ Sparrow answered.

 _I didn't think you needed a hexcuse to come back._ Duchess hexted.

 _Trust me…that's not why I left the hat behind._ He replied.

Duchess laughed and didn't try to suppress the smile this time.

Her roommate snorted a laugh. "Oh, yes…he's surely not your Prince Charming…not at all," Lizzie tsked.


	4. Chapter 4

_All of your comments mean a lot to me! Thank you!_

Chapter Four

The following Tuesday Duchess found herself at the usual weekly chapter meeting. "I call this meeting to order," Apple said, tapping her gavel on the podium demurely.

The girls quieted down and turned their attention to their fearless leader.

Apple smiled brightly. "Plans for the winter carnival are coming along fairy well," she said. "I would like to thank each of you girls for working so hard to make this event a success." Apple clapped her hands and the rest of the sisters joined in. "So now it's time to reveal the second part of the plan."

Duchess looked around the room. Second part of the plan? Everyone except Briar looked confused.

Apple's expression turned from bright and bubbly to almost villainous. "Because of the new…rules…I had to open the carnival to both Royal and Rebel alike. But I think we all agree we don't want any…undesirables at the event. The Rebels always ruin everything for everyone," Apple pouted and stomped her foot (she was clearly still not over the fact Raven wasn't going to poison her). "The location we will be printing on the posters and posting on the MirrorNet will be incorrect. The true location of the carnival will be told to Royals only. Each of you will receive a list of names…it's your job to tell these people where the carnival will actually be. By the time the Rebels figure out what's going on it will be too late. And oops…silly us…we printed the wrong location by mistake," Apple finished with a sweet little giggle.

Duchess was shocked. Had Apple flipped her crown?

"Is there a problem, Duchess?" Apple asked, clearly picking up on her sour expression.

Duchess swallowed and slowly shook her head no. "No problem," she said softly.

"Good. Please see Briar on your way out for your list of names," Apple said before carrying on with other business.

After the meeting had ended Apple and Briar sent the girls on their way. Duchess was collecting her things when Bunny tapped her shoulder.

"Do you want to walk back to the dorms together?" Bunny asked.

Normally Duchess wouldn't be seen with Bunny... Wonderlandians were so weird...but today she was feeling pretty out of sorts. "Okay," she agreed.

The girls said their good-byes and were on their way down the lane.

"I think I'm going to quit the sorority," Bunny revealed to her.

A loud honk escaped from Duchess' nose. "Quit?!" she exclaimed.

Bunny nodded her head yes. "I don't like the way Apple is running things. I thought this would be a fun way to meet new people, but it's more like she's playing at being Queen and the rest of us are just supposed to do her bidding," she said.

Duchess was shocked...mainly because she agreed with Bunny, but also because she couldn't believe she was actually going to quit. She looked behind her when she thought she heard a rustle in the brush before turning her attention back to the floppy eared girl.

"What do you think?" Bunny said to her.

Duchess opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I just remember I have to get something from the library. Charm you later," she said and ran off in the other direction.

Bunny gave her a very confused look (then again Bunny always looked confused) and waved. "Bye now…" she said.

A few days later Duchess and Sparrow were sitting at a table for two at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe. Taking extra precautions she placed an open hextbook between them so anyone who looked their way would think they were studying.

You could never be too careful.

"You'll be there, right?" Sparrow said to her between bites of his crumpet, crumbs sticking to his lower lip.

It took all of Duchess' willpower not to swipe at them with her thumb. She handed him a napkin instead. "I said I would be…didn't I?" she replied. Sparrow and the Merry Men were going to play at the Book End Pub in a few weeks and he wanted her to be there for the set.

"And I didn't even have to bribe you this time," he said with a grin.

Duchess rolled her eyes. "You hardly bribed me," she said to him. "I just made a bet I thought I had no chance of losing," she clarified.

"You ended up making out on that deal, though," he said with a wink. "The point is…thank you for coming," he said, uncharacteristically serious.

"You're welcome," she said in reply, hiding her smile behind her tea cup. "Are you working on the set list yet?"

He nodded his head yes. "Three new songs plus a few throwbacks," he explained.

Duchess snorted, a small honk escaping. She quickly coughed to cover up the noise. "I wasn't aware you had throwback material," she said.

"Oh yeah…" Sparrow said with a nod of his head. "Stuff we haven't played since Ever After High."

"Practically ancient," she said with a nod of her own.

"Don't get smart," he teased her.

"Someone around here has to be," she joked.

Sparrow playfully tugged on the stand of pearls in her hair before standing up. "Do you want a refill?" he asked her.

"Yes, please," she said and handed him her empty cup.

While Sparrow was waiting in the queue Duchess looked around the Shoppe. It was quite busy, full of both students and residents of Book End. She noticed Raven holding court at a table near the back. She also spied Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, and the Charming twins among others.

Duchess was never sure if she should dislike Raven or thank her. It was the daughter of the Evil Queen's refusal to sign The Storybook of Legends that acted as the catalyst for all the changes that had taken place in the land. So on one hand Raven stood against the natural order of Royal and Villain, but on the other hand she freed everyone to make their own choices. If it hadn't been for her defiance Duchess would be water fowl right now.

She casually stretched and leaned in her chair to try and hear what they were talking about.

"Angling for my job?" Blondie asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Startled by her voice…Duchess nearly landed on the floor. "You really can be very rude," she said to her. She never understood where Blondie got off. She wasn't even a real Royal. All her mother did was trick some bears.

Blondie shrugged, as if she had been called worse. "Did you hear anything?" she asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just stretching," Duchess explained. "I'm a dancer…you know…we have to keep ourselves limber."

"Uh huh," Blondie said with a slight shake of her head.

Before the conversation could continue Sparrow returned with two fresh cups of tea. "Here you go, D," he said setting the cup in the saucer.

"What are you two doing here in the corner booth?" Blondie asked.

"Minding our own business…and you should do the same," Duchess said and turned away from the nosey girl.

Sparrow chuckled before taking a sip of his own drink. "It's getting a little crowded in here," he commented.

"How about we study elsewhere?" she suggested.

"Lead the way, princess," he said in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

_Words cannot express how happy I am when I get a review! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!_

Chapter Five

"What are you scribbling there?" Sparrow asked her.

"Oh, just some notes," Duchess said lightly. She peeked at him over her shoulder.

Sparrow smiled at her as his fingertips continued to drum whatever beat was in his head on her bare back.

They had gone back to her room under the pretense of retrieving his forgotten hat…and one thing led to another.

"What are you drumming back there?" she asked him as she closed her notebook and set it under her bed.

"Just a new song," he said and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. "You never know when inspiration might strike."

"Ah," she said and rolled onto her side so they were facing each other. "And your guitar wasn't handy."

"So you were the next best thing," he said with a wink. He chuckled when her phone buzzed with an alert for a new hext. "You're quite popular…your phone has been blowing up all afternoon."

"Sorority business," she said in reply. "We're planning a big winter event."

"Oh? Is it that carnival everyone is talking about?" he asked her.

Duchess smiled proudly. "Everyone is talking about it?" she said. They hadn't even put up flyers yet. News must have traveled the old fashion way…by word of mouth. Or maybe Blondie had just opened her big fat mouth.

"Yeah," Sparrow confirmed. "It's going to be huge."

"A page-ripper for sure," Duchess agreed with him.

"We should go together," he said. The words sounding so casual it was like he was asking her to pass the bread at dinner.

"Together?" she said, nearly choking on the word.

"Together," he repeated the word slowly. "It's like the first inter-Royal and Rebel event like…ever. It's historic."

"I can't go with you," Duchess said quickly, thinking of Apple's date approval policy. "I won't have time to hang out with you…I'll be busy," she added, as not to hurt his feelings.

"Busy?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm on the muse-ic committee," she said, instantly regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"The muse-ic committee, huh? Well, you can take care of two things at once. Have the Merry Men play the carnival and be my date," he replied with a smile. "Win-win."

Okay, first of all…there was no WAY Apple would let the Merry Men play…second…Rebels were being told the wrong location…and last…she couldn't go on a REAL date with Sparrow.

"I already lined up DJ Piper…Melody's dad," Duchess said in reply.

"You asked him!? But he's so…old," Sparrow said, wrinkling his nose.

"He's going to be fableous…and honestly Sparrow, I'm going to be working. I don't have time for dating anyway," she lied.

He paused before saying anything. "Well, okay then," he finally said. He rolled away from her so he was sitting up. "I better get going."

"Oh, okay," she said, biting on the inside of her cheek. This was rather abrupt. "See you."

After he got dressed Sparrow looked back at her and nodded. "See you," he said before leaving the room.

And, as usual, Duchess found herself alone again.

More often than not lately Duchess was spending time at the pond. She thought once she'd left her destiny behind she'd never transform again, but the water still called to her. As she reached the edge of the pond she noticed someone else sitting there.

And that someone was perfect Prince Daring Charming.

Despite desperately trying to squash her feeling they tended to bubble up when she got too close to him.

"Oh, hi, Duchess," Daring said, flashing his legendary smile.

His smile, mixed with the sunshine reflecting off the pond, nearly blinded her but she didn't even care. Daring Charming knew her name!

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her stomach whirring with butterflies.

"I was actually looking for you," he explained. "I thought this would be a good place to start."

Duchess' heart was pounding so hard she was shocked he didn't hear it thumping. "Me? You were looking for me?" she practically honked.

"I was hoping you could proof read my paper for astronomy class. You're taking the course too, right?" Daring said to her.

Duchess nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I am," she confirmed. "I've never seen you in class."

"I must be in a different section than you," he explained to her. "Now as I am always perfect…I'm sure the paper is perfect, but I'd like to have you take a look. Maybe over lattes?"

"Of course, yes!" Duchess said and then realized she sounded a bit mad. "I mean, I think I could fit you in."

"How about Thursday afternoon at Hocus Latte?" Daring said. "Meet me at the table by the window."

"See you then…" she agreed with a dreamy sigh.

After he had walked away Duchess did a flawless pirouette. She was so hexcited she could hardly stand it.

This was it! She was finally being rewarded for all her hard work.

It had all been worth it.

Duchess was whistling to herself as she opened the door to her room. She found Lizzie watching Blondie's MirrorCast, _Just Right._

"You and your sorority are positively legendary!" Lizzie said to her. She frowned when Apple appeared on the screen. "Off with her head!" she barked.

"This just in!" Blondie explained when she appeared on the screen again. "Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit, has formally quit Enchanted Ever After Sorority. She states she wants no part of their politics. According to the Hextracurricular Handbook all clubs must have at least eleven members. With Bunny's departure that leaves exactly eleven in Enchanted Ever After Sorority. It looks like Apple's reign is on thin ice."

"Wow…this is getting really mad," Lizzie said with a big grin after she turned off the screen.

"Do you really think the sorority might shut down?" Duchess wondered.

"It certainly seems that way," Lizzie said. "I heard whistling when you came in…but you're alone…where's Prince Charming? He's forever screeching."

"He's not my Prince Charming," Duchess said for what felt like the hundredth time. "But a true Prince Charming asked me out on a date."

"Who?" Lizzie demanded to know.

"Who do you think?" Duchess spat. "Daring Charming, of course."

"Apple's boyfriend? This seems hextremely fishy to me," Lizzie said and puckered her lips together, making a fish face.

"It's over coffee…it's a date," she insisted, ignoring Lizzie's face. "He and Apple aren't official anyway."

"And people think I'm mad…" Lizzie mused.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, thank you…from the bottom of my heart thank you for all your kind reviews!_

Chapter Six

"What are you doing?" Sparrow asked as he took his spot next to Duchess in class.

"Hmm?" she asked and looked up from her hextbook.

"You're reading the same chapter we went over last week," he pointed out.

"Oh, just refreshing my memory. I want to be prepared for the final hexam," Duchess lied. She had the chapter memorized, but she didn't want to make any embarrassing mistakes in front of Daring that afternoon so she was rereading it.

"You have that chapter memorized. I don't think you need to worry," he replied, reclining in his seat as the professor walked in.

Thankfully the lecture started right away and Sparrow couldn't ask any more questions.

"Do you want to hang out?" he asked after they filed out of the room. Apparently their tiff was behind him.

"Oh, I can't," Duchess said in reply. "I have to get to ballet practice."

Sparrow slipped the cuff of her sleeve between his fingertips. "Bet you'd have more fun with me," he said with a smile.

"Maybe another time," she said and took a step back.

"The boys and I are going to be practicing all weekend for the gig at the pub. This might be your last chance…" Sparrow said in a sing song tone.

"I'm going to be late," Duchess said. "Charm you later."

"You are still coming, right?" Sparrow asked again as she walked away.

"I told you I would!" she called over her shoulder. She danced as fast as her feet could carry her to Hocus Latte.

Duchess looked around and smiled, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Daring just where he said he'd be. Come to think of it her heart had already been pounding before she even saw him.

Must have been nerves.

"Duchess, I'm sure you're very hexcited to see me," Daring greeted her. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"I've been looking forward to our…date…study date," she said to him as he pushed her in towards the table.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us. Did you know they named a drink after me? Fableous, huh?" Daring said and pushed a mug towards her.

Duchess did know this. In fact, she knew everything there was to know about Daring Charming. Favorite color. Favorite number. Favorite type of hair product. She also knew that despite how hexcellent Daring was…his namesake drink was far from tasty.

Duchess sipped politely anyway. "My favorite," she replied, though she would have preferred a hot chocolate with peppermint.

"Charming!" Daring exclaimed.

Duchess giggled. He was so wonderful. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was really happening, but that might look a bit mad. "Did you bring your paper?" she asked him.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that later…" Daring said to her, putting his hand over hers. His skin was so warm and lovely.

The swan swooned.

After nearly an hour of talking she realized the topic of astronomy hadn't even come up. It was clear this was more of a date and less of a study date.

But there was a problem.

Even though Duchess had been dreaming of an afternoon like this since forever after…she was finding herself underwhelmed. Sure…Daring was perfect and enchanting to look at, but all he did was talk about himself. She had hardly gotten a word in edgewise.

Daring excused himself to talk to a group of girls who had been asking for selfies all afternoon. Duchess reached down to retrieve her MirrorPhone from her purse when she heard a familiar voice.

"And one hot chocolate with peppermint, please," he said to the barista.

Duchess didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Sparrow…and the drink he was ordering was for her.

She tried to hide while he walked over to wait for his order, but her black and lavender hair was hard to mask.

"D?" Sparrow said when he noticed her. "I thought you had practice…I was going to surprise you at the studio…"

Before Duchess could reply Daring rejoined her at the table. "You know how groupies can be. Now…where were we?" he said and put his hand over hers again. "Do I know you?" Daring asked, suddenly noticing Sparow standing there. "Do you know him? Do you want an autograph? I'm in the middle of a date, but I'm sure the lovely Duchess wouldn't mind if I signed a quick one."

"You're on a date? Thought you didn't have time to date," Sparrow said sharply.

Duchess tried to reply to both Sparrow and Daring, but her words were stuck in her throat.

"No thanks, man. I'm cool," Sparrow said to Daring as he started to sign a napkin. He gave Duchess an icy look. "I have to get back to band practice."

She watched as he walked out of the café, her heart beating wildly, but for a different reason this time.

What had she done?

After making a hexcuse to Daring, Duchess went straight to Sparrow's room. She knocked repeatedly on the door, but either he wasn't there or he wasn't answering.

She called him…hexted him…nothing, no response.

As she walked back to her dorm room Duchess tried to understand what was happening in her head and her heart. She had finally got what she had always wanted…a date with Daring…

…so why was she so upset that Sparrow had seen them together?

"You look like someone who was ordered to have her head chopped off," Lizzie said when Duchess finally gave up looking for Sparrow and walked back into her dorm room.

"I had my date with Daring," Duchess said to her. "It was today." She looked out the window when she thought she heard a tapping sound.

"And Apple found out and it was off with your head!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What? No," Duchess said turning back to her and making a face.

"Oh, too bad…that would have been hexciting," Lizzie said with a sigh. "Please continue."

The "The date was terrible," Duchess said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "It was so boring. He didn't even ask me one question. Or let me say anything, actually."

"Off with his head!" Lizzie declared. "I mean…I'm not surprised. He's very self-absorbed."

"And to make things worse Sparrow saw us together," she revealed.

"I knew it!" Lizzie said and waved her flamingo scepter wildly in the air. "He is your Prince Charming!"

"He is…not…" Duchess stammered and covered her face with her hand. Oh, who was she kidding?

Sparrow was her Prince Charming.


	7. Chapter 7

_As always THANK YOU for the reviews. I love reading all your words, ideas, and comments. THANK YOU!_

Chapter Seven

True to his word Sparrow was unreachable that weekend. Duchess knew the gig was fairy important to him, but she wondered how much of his silence had to do with him being upset with her.

It wasn't like he didn't know they weren't a couple. She had made it fairy clear that they were just having fun. And he had agreed.

She was not the villain.

So why did she feel like one?

After spilling her guts to Lizzie the night before…Lizzie spilled some tea into cups for them and they talked. Duchess told her how she was forever after striving to be perfect. How she didn't want to let anyone down. How much she wanted to be accepted by the other princesses. How she was having doubts about the sorority. How she was trying to let go of her feelings about Royal vs. Rebel, but it was hard. And finally Duchess confessed the feelings she had been holding inside for Sparrow.

When Duchess finished Lizzie ordered various things to be chopped before giving her some very good advice.

"Desinty? Destiny smeshtiny. Destiny is dead," Lizzie said with a nod and wave of her flamingo specter.

For once Duchess actually understood what Lizzie meant.

xxx

Duchess let herself into the Enchanted Ever After Sorority house. She was going to find Apple and tell her she was quitting. She had always wanted to be a part of the Royal Elite, but now that she was she knew it wasn't in her true heart.

She heard her Apple's voice and followed it down the hallway.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Apple squeaked.

"She's not answering any of my hexts," Daring explained.

Duchess pressed herself against the wall and stayed as still as she could. Who were they talking about?

"We need her. You heard what the headmaster said. If anyone else quits we're going to have to close down the sorority. Blondie's been tailing her for me and she's a total flight risk. I thought this would work for sure," Apple said with a huff.

Duchess didn't even know Apple knew how to huff.

"I'll send her another picture of myself. That will surely work," Daring said.

A moment later Duchess felt a buzz in her pocket. She looked down at her MirrorPhone and saw a hext from Daring…a picture of Daring to be exact.

They were talking about her! Suddenly everything started clicking into place. Daring had never been interested in her. Apple thought if the handsome Charming wooed her she'd stay in the group. The only reason Apple wanted her in the sorority was so wouldn't lose her power all together. And the Fairest of Them All knew she was having doubts about the sorority because Blondie had been following her!

"I mean…it wouldn't be a total fairy fail if she quit. I only asked her and Bunny to be in the sorority in the first place because I had to make it look like I was accepting of everyone," Apple sighed.

Duchess honked. This was getting worse and worse.

"Did you hear something?" Apple asked.

"What?" Daring asked, admiring himself in his phone's camera and paying no attention to Apple.

Duchess snuck out the front door before anyone knew she was there. She took a minute to catch her breath. Her mind was spinning...and there was this weird moisture welling up in her eyes. She didn't even realize she walked into someone until it was too late.

When she looked up she found herself face to face with Sparrow. Well, more like the top of his head as he was bending down to retrieve his MirrorPhone after it had hit the ground.

Duchess knew she needed to fix things with him. Explain everything that was going on in her heart, but she was so rattled from what she had just overheard.

"Oh, so your phone does work," she huffed.

Sparrow just stared at her for a second before saying, "The phone works fine...just not interested in speaking to the person on the other end."

Duchess opened her mouth to reply, but he kept on talking.

"It's one thing to not be hexclusive...it's another thing to rub it in my face," Sparrow spat. "Even if you aren't my girlfriend I thought you were at least my friend."

"You know it's not that simple," Duchess replied. If she could just explain herself...

"No, I know YOU like making things complicated," he said to her. "I really believed you had changed, D. I actually thought maybe you cared about me. But you only care about yourself. That much is clear. You had a bad attitude before because you were upset you weren't going to get your happy ending, but now you have a chance to write your own ending and you blew it."

Duchess felt a heaviness in her chest, like her heart was physically breaking into pieces. "Why do you get to decide it's over?" she asked, trying to sound angry instead of...whatever this foreign feeling was.

"You made that choice," Sparrow insisted. "But I guess everything is still on script, huh? You can't outrun destiny. You're going to end up alone after all. Chapter closed."

It wasn't until Sparrow walked away that Duchess realized the moisture in her eyes had increased.

The wetness on her cheeks was tears.

xxx

Duchess slammed the door to her dorm room after she walked inside.

"Are you okay? You look a little…green," Lizzie said with a frown.

"Of course I am," Duchess said, straightening up and making her face look as serious as usual.

"Were you at a sorority meeting?" Lizzie asked. "Being around those girls would make me turn green too," she said sympathetically.

Usually Duchess would be the first to defend her sisters, but they weren't really her sisters now. "I'm not in the sorority anymore," she said to her.

Lizzie's eyebrows shot up. "Off with your head…" she mumbled.

"Well, technically I haven't quit yet…but…let me explain," Duchess said to her roommate. She told her everything from the secret carnival location…to the fake date with Daring…to the real reason Apple was keeping her around. She decided to keep the Sparrow stuff to herself. She'd work that out on her own.

"So will you help me spoil Apple's rotten plan?" she asked Lizzie.

"Off with her head!" Lizzie said with a grin.

xxx

Duchess played along with the charade of being in the sorority. She assured Briar she had secured a band, but she wanted to keep it a surprise. Everything was going along perfectly on script.

A few of her sisters wanted to go over some last minute carnival details, but she hexcused herself. She had a promise to fulfill.

It was the night of The Merry Men's gig at Book End Pub. She knew Sparrow was still upset with her so she stayed near the back.

The lights went down and the band started to play. Sparrow stepped onto the stage and the crowd went wild. He was electric as he hit the first note of a brand new song.

A song about Duchess.

It was like reliving their relationship through music. It was amazing.

After the last note he looked into the crowd.

She wondered if he was looking for her.


	8. Chapter 8

_As all good things do…this story has come to an end. When I first started writing this fic I was very nervous. I had never written anything for this fandom before...so for you all to be so kind and lovely means so much to me. Much love to Suhela and RockMafia93 for their thoughtful reviews and encouragement…as well as ankicacicero for spreading the word on tumblr and all her sweet words. I appreciate you all taking this journey with Sparrow and Duchess. I hope you enjoy the end!_

Chapter Eight

The night of the carnival had arrived. The decorations looked fableous. The food spread was most hexcellent. An hexciting buzz filled the air as the Royal students entered the grounds.

"Duchess! The band is set to start in five minutes! Where are they?!" Apple chirped.

Duchess looked at her watch. "They should be here any second now…ah, here they are," she said as Lizzie guided a very bewildered looking Sparrow and Merry Men onto the stage.

"Have you flipped your crown?!" Apple shouted. "Those boys are Rebels!"

Duchess took a deep breath and let out a loud honk. When the Rebels heard their cue the carnival grounds were flooded with students of every kind. "And so are they…" she said.

"What is happening?!" Apple shrieked. "Those students aren't Royals!"

She took a deep breath. "Apple…things are different. We're all equals now and deserve to be treated with respect," Duchess said to her.

"Says the girl without the Happily Ever After," she snipped at Duchess.

Duchess looked over her shoulder at Sparrow and then back at Apple. "I already have my Happily Ever After. I hope…" she muttered the last bit under her breath as she turned away from the fuming princess. Duchess took a deep breath, smoothed her hair, and slowly walked out onto the stage. "Umm hello everyone..." she said into microphone.

"D?" Sparrow said when he found her standing beside him. "What's going on?" Confusion was apparent on his face.

Duchess looked out at the audience. Luckily the lights were pretty bright so she couldn't see all the faces that were staring at her, no doubt waiting to see what the hex she was doing.

"I made a fairy big mistake the other day. I hurt someone I care about," she began.

Before she could continue Sparrow spoke up. "Do you have any idea what it felt like when I saw you out with him?" he asked. "How stupid I felt? It tore me apart." He sounded so defeated.

Duchess turned to look at him. "I was only thinking about me. I'm so used to only thinking about me. I've never had anyone like you in my life," she replied, her soft words echoing loudly into the microphone. "Someone I care about more than myself."

"Why should I believe you now?" he asked her.

"Because you're someone who sees the best in me even when I don't see it in myself. You're more than some random hook up. You're the piece of my heart I didn't even know existed until it was gone," Duchess said sincerely, her voice starting to crack with emotion. "I should have told you this from the start. You're my Prince Charming. And if you'll agree to it...I'd like to rewrite our story."

"I knew what we were from the start," he said sadly, looking everywhere but at her. "It was a fairy fail to think otherwise."

"We both know we're more than that. I think we just had a hard time admitting it," Duchess said honestly as she wiped at the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "Sparrow, I'm so sorry."

After a few beats of silence (that felt like an eternity) Sparrow lifted his gaze to meet hers. "We? No. You did, as usual," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"So you'll forgive me? You'll be my Prince Charming?" she asked, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Suddenly it was just the two of them, the crowd fading into the background.

Sparrow shook his head and took a step closer. The look in his eyes matched her own…hopeful. "No, enough with the labels and talking about bloodlines and status," he said, nose to nose with her now. "I'm yours and you're mine. Simple as that."

"Simple as that," Duchess echoed softly. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against his. She sighed softly as he returned the kiss.

His mouth formed a bright smile after their lips broke apart. He touched her cheek, gently wiping at her tears with the pad of his thumb. Everyone in the audience started to clap. "I can't believe you just did that..." he chuckled.

"Neither can I," she admitted with a little laugh of her own, the crowd coming back into focus now.

"You realize you still owe me," Sparrow said with a smirk.

"Oh, I do?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up as she held his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm talking back rubs, fetching me lattes, letting me name our firstborn..." he ticked off his tongue.

Duchess honked a little. "I think you might be getting ahead of yourself there. Oh, wait...one more thing." She turned back to the microphone. "Apple, I quit," she said, her words booming.

Clear as a bell Duchess heard Lizzie exclaim, "Off with her head!" before she tugged on Sparrow's hand so they could go backstage.

"Can you do me a favor?" Duchess asked him once they were away from everyone else.

Sparrow grinned as he gathered her in his arms. "Kiss you? I can do that," he replied and puckered his lips.

"I'm being serious," she huffed.

"You're always so serious, D," he said with a wink, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"I kind of promised these people some music…" she said and tilted her head towards the students gathered on the grounds.

"Ah, so now I'm good enough to play," he said in a teasing tone. He pressed a kiss right between her eyes.

She honked in response. "And you should play that new song about me," she added.

He raised an eyebrow. "You were at the gig the other night..."

"I said I'd be there, didn't I?" she replied with a smile.

xxx

In the end (as much as it pained her) Apple decided to let everyone stay. As most politicians know…you need to be universally liked in order to be successful so she really had no other choice if she didn't want to look worse than she already did.

"I'm so sorry about the mix up everyone! Please have a most enchanting evening!" Apple said into the microphone, waving to the boisterous crowd. She huffed as she walked off the stage. "You'll regret this," she hissed.

Duchess didn't even flinch. She didn't need validation from a bunch of snotty princesses. Apple had no power over her anymore.

xxx

Duchess began her fairy tale life as the girl cursed with the worst destiny possible. And as much as she tried to fight it she knew she'd never win.

Sparrow waved to her as he and the Merry Men finished packing up their equipment after the carnival ended. He held up his pointer finger to tell her he'd only be another minute. She smiled back and blew him a kiss.

But now that destiny (smeshtiny) was a thing of the past Duchess was finally able to live the life she had never (and always) knew she wanted.

And they lived happily ever after…or something like that.


End file.
